


Best Friend Stealer

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Oblivious Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: High School AU. Matt has a theory on why his best friend has been spending so much time with Frank. His other friends don’t seem to agree.





	Best Friend Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post about Sterek: http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/163124973844/alwaysbottomstiles

Matt hasn’t heard from Foggy all day. In fact, they don’t even hang out as much anymore. Foggy spends all his time with _Frank_. Matt doesn’t know why. He didn’t even know they were friends. They always fought and hurled insults at each other. That is until they became lab partners last month. Now, even when Foggy isn’t hanging out with Frank, he talks about the guy all the time. It’s getting a bit annoying actually. Matt’s almost nervous that Frank might be replacing him. Foggy decided to go have lunch with Frank on the bleachers so it gives him the perfect opportunity to bring up the subject with his other friends. 

Foggy usually directs him to the cafeteria because Matt has a difficult time navigating the place. It’s loud and it has a strong smell of food, sweat, and sometimes even gym shoes. Yeah, it’s not a pleasant place to be but Foggy makes it bearable. His warm presence and his gentle voice help Matt tune out everything. But Foggy has been around lately to provide that comfort. Thankfully, Karen decided to lead him today. It's not the same but Matt appreciates it. Karen and Foggy are siblings, well Karen is Foggy’s adoptive sister, but they’re still very much alike. She has a similar, warm presence, a pleasant voice, and she smells like raspberries so that helps Matt tune out the noise and the smell.

“Guys!” Matt exclaims as Karen helps him sit down at the table. “I think I finally figured out why Foggy and Frank spend so much time together.”

There’s a sudden wave of awkward silence at the table. Matt can feel everyone looking at each other from across the table. Even Karen freezes behind him.

“You have?” Karen is the first one to break the silence. There’s a slight nervousness in her voice. Her heart has started beating a little faster too.

“This should be good,” Jess, mumbles under her breath. She lets out a long, put-upon sigh before saying, “We’re all going to regret this but okay, let’s hear your brilliant theory, brother dear.”

Matt is used to his sister’s insults so her words don’t bother him. He's a little worried about the others. It's almost like they just had a brush with death or something. 

“Okay…” Matt trails off. “Well, I think- no- I _know_ that Frank is trying to replace me as Foggy’s best friend.”

They all collectively exhale a deep breath. Matt's even sure he hears Danny say, “Oh, thank god.” 

Matt can hear chewing as they all resume eating. But the tension is thick at the table. Matt knows for a fact that his friends are hiding something.

“Okay, I can’t,” Luke speaks up this time. “How on Earth did you reach this enlightening conclusion, Matt?”

The chewing stops abruptly and then Matt hears Claire smack Luke upside the head and hiss, “Will you shut up?”

“What? I’m curious, woman,” says Luke. He sounds much more amused than the others. In fact, others almost seem like they’re about to stab him or themselves with their plastic forks.

“Why are you guys acting so weird?” Matt finally asks. 

“Pfft us? Acting weird?” Malcolm asks. His heart is beating out of control. “Man, we are so not acting weird.”

“Yeah, Matt," Danny chimes in, "We’re not acting weird. You’re acting weird." 

“God, you’re all such idiots,” grumbles Jess. “Just tell him the truth.”

“Jess, shut up.” Luke is Jess’ best friend and he is the only one who isn't terrified of her. Even Matt isn’t ballsy enough to shut her up. 

“Fine, whatever, then answer Luke’s question, shit for brains,” Jess says in Matt’s direction. “Why do you think Castle is trying to steal your idiotic best friend?”

“Well,” Matt replies slowly and he can feel all eyes on him. It’s a bit disconcerting actually. “Frank’s being really nice to Foggy these days. I mean, he's never nice to anyone!”

“Frank’s nice to me,” Karen points out.

“Yeah, that’s because you’re his best friend. His _only_ friend.” That’s until he decided to steal my best friend, Matt wants to add but doesn’t. “Up until a month ago, he barely even talked to Foggy and then Mr. Wilson makes them lab partners and now they’re inseparable.”

Matt again feels all of them look at each other again. They’ve been doing that a lot today. It’s getting a bit annoying.

“Is that all you’re basing your opinion on?” Claire decides to ask. There’s something in her voice. Like she’s trying to point out something without actually saying it.

“No, that’s not the only thing,” Matt informs her. “Yesterday, Frank gave him his jacket. He said Foggy was cold. Has anyone ever seen him take off the jacket?!”

“I think he’s getting it,” Matt hears Malcolm whisper to Danny.

“Nah, I really don’t think he is,” Danny whispers back. “Bet you 10 bucks.”

“I’m not rich like you. Bet you 5 bucks.”

“Done!”

Matt listens to them do their secret handshake and he purses his lips together. “What are you guys talking about?”

“How did you hear that?” Malcolm asks with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“I keep telling you, man, he’s got hawk ears,” replies Danny.

Jess scoffs at them and says, “It’s hawk eyes you idiot, not hawk ears. Now, will you two shut up? My bro’s talking over here.”

“You hate listening to Matt talk,” Luke points out.

“Well, today he’s really fascinating, so go on brother dearest. What else did Castle do?”

Matt can almost feel her shit eating grin. She’s amused. She’s never amused. By anything. Now Matt knows for sure that these guys are in on something.

“He uh- Foggy lets him in sneak into his room after his moms go to bed. Foggy never lets me sneak in for sleepovers.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Malcolm almost yells. “How can someone be so smart and so oblivious at the same time? Here, have your 5 bucks, Danny.” 

“Oh yeah, snack money,” Danny says excitedly. “By the way, Matt, I don’t think Castle wants to have the same type of sleepovers you do with Foggy.”

“Nah, Matt totally wants to have the same kind of sleepovers,” Claire chuckles. 

“No way,” Danny gasps. “Shit dude, I’m so sorry.”

“Wait, don’t you have a girlfriend, though?” Malcolm asks him. “Damn, shit just got real.”

Matt groans. He almost has the urge to pull his own hair out. “What the hell, guys?” He demands.

“Matt, calm down." Matt hears Karen's gentle voice in his ear and feels her warm hand on his shoulder. "We’re just messing with you. But honestly, you should talk to Foggy. He’ll tell you what’s really going on.”

“Why can’t you guys tell me what’s going on?”

“Because it’s not our secret to tell,” Luke replies for them. “But the real question is, are you actually this oblivious or you just don’t want to see what’s really going on here?” He adds in a gentle, almost sympathetic voice. 

“Uh… hate to point out the obvious here-”

“-but he can’t see.” Malcolm finishes Danny’s sentence for him.

“I thought I told you two shit heads to shut up. You know we only let you hang out with us because we need two virgins for our annual sacrifice, right?” Matt can almost hear the smirk in Jess' voice. She’s been saying the same thing since last year.

“Oh not cool, Jessica,” Danny complains and Matt hears the chair scrape against the floor as he pushes it back and stands. “Come on, Malcolm, let’s go somewhere we’ll be appreciated more.”

“Good luck with everything, Matt,” Malcolm claps his shoulder as both he and Danny walk by him.

“I’m worried about Foggy, you guys,” Matt admits softly and pushes away his food. He has lost his appetite. “Castle’s kind of a dangerous guy. He could eat Foggy alive.”

Everyone at the table falls eerily quiet again. 

“Matt-” Karen starts to say but gets cut off. 

“Castle’s definitely eating your sidekick, Matthew.” Matt hears Elektra’s voice somewhere behind him. Her hand brushes against Matt's shoulder and she moves to sit down on his lap.

Matt frowns at her and stubbornly refuses to wrap his arms around her waist. "Well, that sounds... disturbing." 

“You’re cute when you try to act so oblivious, baby,” Elektra responds as she wraps her arms around Matt’s neck. Matt sticks out his bottom lip at her in return. Yeah, he does have a pretty good idea of what the rest of them are hiding from him. Elektra sighs and plants a kiss on his lips before saying, “He’s fucking your best friend, Matthew”

“ELEKTRA!” The others at the table shout collectively.

 


End file.
